I Shake it up Charlie to Rock ANT with Victorious
by lilnate13
Summary: This is a crossover with Nicklodeon hits shows, "ICarly", "Victorious" and " How To Rock" and Disney Channel hits shows, "Good Luck Charlie", "Shake It Up", and "ANT Farm". with special guest, Austin Moon from "Austin and Ally" and "Big Time Rush" will appeared.
1. Chapter 1

I shake it up Charlie to Rock ANT with Victorious.

Nickelodeon and Disney Channel three hit shows crossover. In addition, guest starting Austin Moon on Austin and Ally.

Nick:

I Carly

Victorious

How to Rock

Disney:

Good Luck Charlie

Shake it up

ANT Farm

It was on day evening, the I Carly gang was taping the I Carly episode, but, they crazy about Carly Shay dating Austin Moon.

Sam was happy and replied, "I'm so happy for you, Carly, you dating Austin Moon, the famous singer."

Carly smiled, "Yeah, he gave me this heart necklace and say I'm one of kind and we kiss."

Sam replied, "Oh, you two make a good couple."

Carly smiled, "I know."

Gibby was looking on the computer with Freddie and replied, "Um, are you guys talking about Austin Moon?"

Carly replied, "Yeah, why?"

Freddie replied, "Because, Austin Moon is also dating Kacey Simon."

Carly was shock and replied, "What?"

Sam replied, "Are you kidding?"

Freddie replied, "No, I'm not, it's on the Splashbook. "

Carly replied, "Let me see?"

Carly saw Austin kiss Kacey in the mouth.

Sam replied, "Oh my god, Carly, what are we going to do?"

Carly replied, "I'm going tell you what are going to do? Were going to LA."

While the Gravity 5 practices their new song, they were glad to see Kacey dating Austin Moon.

Stevie was happy, "Kacey, I'm really glad you and Austin are going out, you two meant to be together,"

Zander replied, "Stevie is right, I never seen you so happy with Austin Moon."

Kacey smiled, "Thanks guys, hey maybe we might have a chance together and he wants us to come to LA to perform at his big summer bash party."

Zander was surprise, "Really?"

Kacey smiled, "Yeap, and this will be the best big summer bash party ever, and I mean who don't like us?"

Then, on Television, the Jimmy Falcon show, Chyna Parker talks about Kacey Simon and Gravity 5.

Jimmy Falcon asked Chyna Parkers what she does not like about Kacey Simon.

Chyna replied, "She Fake, and she thinks she miss all perfect and ever since she dating Austin Moon, she thinks she better than anybody, so, I'm going to let the whole world what Kacey Simon really is, a Fake girl, who thinks she better than anyone, so, Kacey Simon I'll see you at the big Summer bash party and we will see who the best!"

Kacey got angry, "I know she didn't?"

Stevie replied, "Yes she did, Kacey, what are we going to do?"

Kacey replied, "We are going to that party and we are going to crush Chyna Parkers."

In San Francisco, Chyna was shock when they tape her talking about Kacey Simon.

Chyna replied, "Oh, my god, I can't believe they put it on National TV?"

Olive Doyle was shock also, "Chyna, I can't believe you just say that?"

Chyna look at Olive, "It wasn't posing to be on TV, they switch the good thing about Kacey and put the bad thing about Kacey on TV."

Olive replied, "Yeah, right."

Chyna replied, "I'm telling the truth, I swear?"

Olive replied, "Even, you telling the truth, you can't fix it what you say on Jimmy Falcon's show."

Chyna had an idea, "Maybe there is?"

Olive look at Chyna, "Chyna, what are you thinking?"

Chyna replied, "I'm going to tell you what I'm thinking, were going to LA."

Her father, Darryl Parks and her brother, Cameron Parks heard the conversation.

Darryl Parks replied, "What did you say, young lady."

Chyna and Olive was shock to see Darryl Parks.

In Shake it up, Chicago, CeCe and Rocky were practice their new dance until Gary Wilde have announce the big news.

Rocky replied, "What's the big news, Gary?"

Tinka replied, "Yeah, What the big news because you are wasting my time."

Gary Wilde yelled in surprise, "Shake it up, Chicago is going to LA to Austin Moon's big summer bash party!"

Everyone surprise.

CeCe smiled, "I love Austin Moon, and he's awesome."

Rocky replied, "Tell me about it, he has the amazing voice."

Tinka replied, "And he has the amazing hair style, If only he wasn't dating Kacey Simon."

Rocky replied, "That's right, Kacey Simon also have a band called "Gravity 5" and they are awesome."

CeCe was excited, "Who care, and we get to meet Austin Moon!"

CeCe and Rocky jump up and down.

Gary Wilde was telling everybody to get packing, because we are going to LA!"

Everybody was yelling surprise.

TO Be Continued….

Part 2

The cast of Victorious and Good Luck Charlie will appear next.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Teddy tapes her video diary for Charlie, "Hey, Charlie it's me your sister Teddy and was going to LA for your 6th birthday to see Austin Moon's concert!"

"Charlie this will be the best birthday you'll ever have. " Ivy Wentz.

"And also your mother will be watching you every time till you be 21 so Good Luck Charlie." said Amy Duncan.

"I will pray for you Charlie." said Ivy.

000

At Hollywood Arts. Tori Vega practice her new song "Made it in America" for her concert in LA. When she was done. Andre Harris clapped his hand and was proud of his girlfriend.

"Nice work, Tori." said Andre.

"Thanks babe." Tori gave Andre a kiss.

"So who you doing duet with?" asked Andre.

"Austin Moon."

"Austin Moon?" asked Andre.

"I know are you excited?"

"No." said Andre.

"Why?" said Tori. "Why you don't want me to sing with Austin Moon?" asked Tori.

"Because the guy is a cheater. He dating Carly Shay and Kacey Simon at the same time."

"So, you can do duet with Hannah Montana and I can't do a duet with Austin Moon." Tori argue.

Jade and Beck came to the room and saw Tori and Andre arguing.

"Hey." said Beck. "What's going on?"

"Stay out of it, Beck." Tori yelled.

"Hey, that was harsh." Beck replied.

"You can't control me, I'm going to LA tomorrow morning like it or not!"

Tori walk off and left her friends and Andre behind.

"So I guess you two are not together." said Jade.

"Shut up Jade!" yelled Andre. "Yawl excuse me, I'm going to cry to my grandma."

Andre run off and cries to his grandmother.

"What a baby." said Jade.

"I know." Beck replied.

000

Tomorrow afternoon at LA. The ICarly gang sneaks in Austin Moon big summer bash party wearing disused.

"Wow." said Carly. "I look like Kim Kardashians."

"Wow." said Gibby. "Sam looks like Taylor Swift."

"Yeah, at least I look better than Freddie looking like Lewbert." Sam joked.

"That's very funny, Sam." said Freddie.

"You guys stop, let's just find this Kacey Simon girl and find out its true and get out."

Then, they saw Austin Moon talking to Kacey Simon at another room. Austin gave Kacey a promise ring and say, "You're the one I want to be with." He says the exact words that he says to Carly Shay.

"He gave me a promise ring.," said Carly. "That cheater!"

Then, Carly saw Austin Moon kissed Kacey Simon.

"Well, that did it.," said Carly.

"What are you going to do?" asked Sam. "He just kissed Kacey Simon."

"Oh, were going to get him back bad. I had a plan."

To be Continued…

Part 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

**Sorry for the delayed but here part 3 Enjoy!:D**

Kacey Simon smile really hard as Austin Moon just kiss her, " Wow! Is it me or is it getting hot up in here."

Austin Moon smiled, " I really like Kacey, I don't want to lose you."

" I Don't want to lose you either." Kacey replied.

" Hey how about after the Summer Bash Concert, we go out to dinner?"

Kacey smiled really hard, " I like that."

" Great!" Austin kiss her one more time.

Ally Dawson was not happy when she saw Austin and Kacey kissing so she interrupt them kissing, " Sorry to interrupt but, your on in five min."

"Alright. Look Kacey sorry I have to go."

" No. It's fine, I'll be right here when you come back." Kacey replied.

Austin smiled once again and follow Ally.

Carly and the gang took of their disguise and went to Kacey Simon.

Kacey spotted them and sight, " Oh my gosh your ICarly!"

" And your also the one who just kissed my boyfriend!" Carly added.

Kacey was confused now, " What? Your boyfriend? Austin Moon is mine."

Sam Puckett walks over to Kacey Simon face to face, " Listen you Perf! Do you want to get hit with a butter sock?"

" Butter what?" asked Kacey.

" Don't try Sam, he butter sock is very hard. Trust I know." Freddie replied.

" Hold up, so are you saying that Austin Moon is your boyfriend also?" asked Kacey.

Carly nodded. " Yes, and he gave me the exact promise ring that he just gave to you." Carly show Kacey her promise ring which it makes Kacey pretty upset.

000

At the airport, The Shake it up Chicago crew made it to LA.

" I can't believe that we are finally in LA." said Rocky.

" But not only that we are in LA but, we get to dance with Austin Moon!" yelled CeCe.

Both girls jumping up and down, Gary told the girls that they have to hurry if they want to dance with Austin Moon cause the concert starts in five min.

So everyone tries to rush out the airport but, CeCe and Rocky accidentally bumps into China and Olive.

" "Ouch watch where you going jerks." yelled Olive.

" Excuse me?" CeCe replied.

China sight and was shock to see CeCe Jones and Rocky Blue on Shake it up, Chicago! "Olive, that's CeCe and Rocky from Shake it, Chicago!"

Both girls screamed as they rush to hugged CeCe and Rocky.

" Ok enough with all the hugging." said Rocky.

" Oh my gosh we love watching Shake it up, Chicago." said China.

" Yeah and we love you guys, you two are awesome!" Olive replied.

" Thanks, listen were a bit of rush. See were have to hurried to go to Austin Moon's summer bash.." Before CeCe could finish, China and Olive talks over her.

" Your going to Austin Moon Concert? Please take us with you? I have to apologizes Kacey Simon." said China.

" Yeah, China mess up by talking trash to Kacey Simon. And know Kacey tweeted on Twitter that she going to take down China Parker in LA." Olive replied.

" Not helping Olive!" yelled China.

" Well you shouldn't say stuff on Jimmy Falcon show." Olive replied.

Before China could say anything Rocky broke it up.

" Ok. We'll take you to Austin Moon's Summer Bash on one condition."

" What's that?" asked China.

" You have to pretend to be Shake it up dancer." CeCe answered.

000

Tori Vega, Jade and Cat are in backstage helping Tori practice Tori's duet song with Austin Moon.

" Don't worried Tori you'll do fine." said Cat.

" I hope so, I'm just nervous and stress out of the duet song and André." Tori replied.

" Don't worried about André, he just worried if you might want Austin Moon more than you want him." Jade replied.

" What? That's crazy, I will never replace André I love him."

" We know that Tori, but what's important to you? Doing a duet with Austin Moon? Or Your boyfriend, André?" asked Cat.

Before Tori could decide, Teddy Dungan and Ivy walk in the room and realize they was in the wrong room.

" I'm sorry I take it this not the restroom?" asked Teddy.

" No! Get out!" yelled Jade.

Ivy jumps in and look at Jade really crazy, " Excuse me? No one talks to my best friend like that or you want to get smack."

" Come on let's not fight." said Cat.

Tori look at Teddy like she know her, " Wait? Are you Teddy Dungan?"

Teddy nodded. " Yeah, and you are?"

" It's me Tori Vega, from grammar school."

Teddy sight, " Oh my gosh, Tori!"

" Teddy!" Tori replied.

The two of them hugged each other just like the old days.

" Oh my gosh I haven't seen you since forever!" said Teddy.

" I know I go this new school called Hollywood Arts and it's amazing. Also I'm dating this dude Andre and he's a musician."

" That's cool! I'm dating a singer/musician named Spencer and he's really great!"

" That's cool! So what's makes you come all the way from here?" asked Tori.

" I'm here taking my little sister, Charlie to her first concert to see Austin Moon since it's her birthday."

" That's wonderful!"

" So, why you here?" asked Teddy.

" I'm here to sing a duet with Austin Moon."

" That's amazing! I wish that was me singing with Austin side by side and maybe making out." Ivy going in reality.

" Ivy!" yelled Teddy.

" Sorry. My bad." Ivy replied.

Teddy turn to Tori and smiled, " That's great! I'm proud of you."

" Thanks even I'm not doing it anyway so since you're here, I want you to sing the duet with Austin Moon since it's your sister birthday and it's you chance to shine!" Tori replied.

Teddy is so shocked to hear what Tori just said.

To Be Continued…

Part 4.


End file.
